Invisible I Wish
by Elisa Miller
Summary: Invisible... That word sounds so good right now. Why can't I be? Why am I so obviously here? He can see me. And if he can see me, he can hurt me. Just like he always does.
1. Preface

**This is only the preface, so that I can decide if I'm going to keep it going. Sorry that it is so short!**

* * *

3:16 P.M. Only four minutes left. Good and bad. Only four minutes in my public hell, but only four minutes left until my personal hell.

You see, my life consists of three things: home, school, and hospitals. The only good thing about my life is also my only passion. Writing. You should see all my diaries and stories. A new chapter for every pain. I have enough to fill a book. And all of this because of just one man.

Jeremy.

I hate this man with every fiber of my being. He is the most vile, evil, lowest, most selfish creature to ever walk the face of the Earth. And that is my opinion of him on a good day. And, yes, even I have good days, no matter what he does to try to ruin it. Unfortunately my only good days are the days when he is gone. Yeah, you're probably thinking, "Oh, she is just another teenage girl who doesn't like her step-father." Right?

Wrong.

I am not like any other teenager. I don't care that I only have two friends. I don't care that every single person in the school thinks that I am insane or suicidal. I don't even care that my friends don't stand up for me when they hear that kind of talk. I am different because I know that I'll be something. I am different because I know that things have to get better. I am different because I would like to be a normal teenager, throwing fits about this party or that dance, fighting with my mom, telling her that really, all the girls dress like this. No, mom, I'm not showing too much skin. No, mom, I'm not wearing too much makeup. But I can't do any of this. I can't be normal, whatever that clichéd word might mean. Normal. So many definitions. So many thoughts on the word. Most aren't even thoughts that go through my mind.

Most are wishes.

Most are wishes that I could define the word. That I could come up with a definition that would make people understand the other wish. The wish that I could somehow be the definition. Not have everyone have my life. No. No one should ever live my life. My life should never be considered normal. Instead, I wish that I could have one of those normal lives. Not a fairy tale life, where the princess is rescued by her true love. That would be asking for a miracle. I accepted the fact, a long time ago, that fairy tales are just bedtime stories for small children. Innocent kids who get their hopes up that someday, that princess could be them. The one who always gets her Happily Ever After.

Me? I already know that there is no Happily part for me. I just want to get to the Ever After part already.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Should I keep going or not? Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is the boring first chapter. Sorry, but everyone needed the background on the characters.**

* * *

Where is he? Come on Josh, I thought, I want to get home already. Not that I want to go home like any other teenager does after school. Actually I dread going home after school. But right now I would give anything to just be out of this cold. My brother and I, along with my step-father, Josh's real father, live in Colorado. It is currently -10 degrees out.

So, here I am, walking from the high school where I go to school all the way to the elementary school where my brother goes to school. Then we have to walk home too. It really isn't far from school to school, or from school to home actually. But in this kind of weather, going out to the mail box to get the mail seems far.

I wish I was older. Then I could get my license. And maybe I could save up enough for a car. Yeah right! I don't get an allowance, I don't have a job. Honestly, I can't have a job. I have to take care of Josh. I have to be at the house any time Jeremy (step-father) is even home. I have to protect Josh. I know that Jeremy wouldn't do anything to actually hurt him, at least not the way that he hurts me. Josh is his son, his own flesh and blood. Not that that mattered when it was Jaimie.

Jaimie was _his_ daughter. She was a year and a half older than I was. We were both in a beginning dance class. That's how our parents met. I was three, and she was four almost five. Apparently our parents "fell in love." So, here's the thing. I used to believe that. Now I would bet my life (which no one would actually want anyway, it just so happens to be the one I got stuck with) that he just saw her as an easy target. My mom, her name was Erin, was one of those people who never felt complete without a guy. She was the kind of person where, in high school, she would always have a boyfriend, nomatter what. It was like she couldn't function without a guy to lead her around. You know that kind.

Well, that was my mom for you. Sad as I am to say it, I probably would have been exactly the same as her. But then somethings happened to me that should never happen to anyone. And, pathetic as it might seem, they still happen. Anytime he feels like it.

But, anyway, my mom was an easy target. She had just lost the real love of her life, my dad. He was struck at an intersection and killed instantly. The other driver had been drunk and high. It had only been six months since it had happened when she met _him. _Then six months later, she was married to _him._ I try not to think about him. That means no saying his name, whatsoever. No matter what.

No, I'm not like one of those people who thinks if I ignore it it will just go away. No, I know better than that. If that worked, this would have ended seven years ago. And, let me tell you, it didn't.

So, my life has been a living hell for the past nine years. And an almost unbearable hell for the last seven. Then again, maybe it happens more often that I know. Maybe it happens regularly to more people than I had thought. Anyway I guess I just have to get on with my hell of a life.

So, on to the house of hell.


	3. Chapter 2

**So this is the boring first chapter. Sorry, but everyone needed the background on the characters. And next time the chapter will be longer! Promise!  
**

* * *

Where is he? Come on Josh, I thought, I want to get home already. Not that I want to go home like any other teenager does after school. Actually I dread going home after school. But right now I would give anything to just be out of this cold. My brother and I, along with my step-father, Josh's real father, live in Colorado. It is currently -10 degrees out.

So, here I am, walking from the high school where I go to school all the way to the elementary school where my brother goes to school. Then we have to walk home too. It really isn't far from school to school, or from school to home actually. But in this kind of weather, going out to the mail box to get the mail seems far.

I wish I was older. Then I could get my license. And maybe I could save up enough for a car. Yeah right! I don't get an allowance, I don't have a job. Honestly, I can't have a job. I have to take care of Josh. I have to be at the house any time Jeremy (step-father) is even home. I have to protect Josh. I know that Jeremy wouldn't do anything to actually hurt him, at least not the way that he hurts me. Josh is his son, his own flesh and blood. Not that that mattered when it was Jaimie.

Jaimie was _his_ daughter. She was a year and a half older than I was. We were both in a beginning dance class. That's how our parents met. I was three, and she was four almost five. Apparently our parents "fell in love." So, here's the thing. I used to believe that. Now I would bet my life (which no one would actually want anyway, it just so happens to be the one I got stuck with) that he just saw her as an easy target. My mom, her name was Erin, was one of those people who never felt complete without a guy. She was the kind of person where, in high school, she would always have a boyfriend, no matter what. It was like she couldn't function without a guy to lead her around. You know that kind.

Well, that was my mom for you. Sad as I am to say it, I probably would have been exactly the same as her. But then somethings happened to me that should never happen to anyone. And, pathetic as it might seem, they still happen. Anytime he feels like it.

But, anyway, my mom was an easy target. She had just lost the real love of her life, my dad. He was struck at an intersection and killed instantly. The other driver had been drunk and high. It had only been six months since it had happened when she met _him. _Then six months later, she was married to _him._ I try not to think about him. That means no saying his name, whatsoever. No matter what.

No, I'm not like one of those people who thinks if I ignore it it will just go away. No, I know better than that. If that worked, this would have ended seven years ago. And, let me tell you, it didn't.

So, my life has been a living hell for the past nine years. And an almost unbearable hell for the last seven. Then again, maybe it happens more often that I know. Maybe it happens regularly, to more people than I had thought. Not that that would be a good thing in the least. I wouldn't wish my life on anyone. Not even my worst enemy. Even though he is the one "dishing it out." Anyway I guess I just have to get on with my hell of a life.

So, on to the house of hell.


End file.
